Princess of the Wolves
by Rayne Ulfa
Summary: Sansa Stark meets a large white wolf goddess who takes her on a brief visit to Earth. There, Sansa is really San, of Princess Mononoke.


The forest was called Wolfswood. It wasn't safe to go there on her own but she had to be by herself. Her brother Bran was once attacked there by Wildlings. Her brother, Jon, was seriously in love with Daenrys Targaryen. She didn't know what had become of her little sister Arya who was now a trained assassin. She grieved for her dead family members, of her parents and brothers. In the Wolfswood, she grieved for Lady, her direwolf. Sansa dismounted from her horse, and wept. The only ones who listened to her crying were the animals.  
"Why do you weep?"  
Sansa was startled to hear a voice suddenly beside her. The horse was frightened and whined in panic, as its front legs kicked up, and the horse ran away through the trees, vanishing into the dark.  
Sansa was now upset. All that was there was swirling mist.  
"Who's there?" she cried out.  
"I'm sorry to have frightened you," replied... only trees. There was a voice so clear, that sounded feminine and like rainfall.  
"Where are you?" Sansa asked.  
The trees all around her became lighter, as if a bright sun peered golden into the woods. The sky was bleak and there wasn't any sun. The snows had thawed and ice was all gone. Ever since the Night King was defeated, Winter appeared to leave. That must've been a false Winter.  
Lights were coming from inside the Wolfswood itself! Little pinpoints of light speckled on the tree trunks and branches, on roots, tuffets, mushrooms and rocks. Now the lights were moving.  
"Please, show me yourself!" Sansa called out. "Who are you?"  
"Don't be afraid," replied the shape forming from shadow, as a large white wolf with shining yellow eyes emerged from the green of the surrounding trees. Sansa was shocked to see this wolf and it was talking.  
She tried to run, but her limbs were frozen in fear. The huge white wolf stopped in front of Sansa and just sat down.  
"I won't hurt you," the big white wolf said. "My name is Moro".  
Sansa knew that there was something very magical and wrong.  
"You can talk!" she cried. There were tears in Sansa's eyes. She believed this was her going mad.  
"Yes," Moro said. "I'm not an ordinary wolf. I'm a goddess of the forests".  
"You are?" Sansa backed away but hit against a tree, and she wasn't able to stand. She slunk to the ground and stared at the big talking wolf.  
"I've come to help you see things," Moro told her, while the woods filled with tiny glowing lanterns. Where had those lights come from? Sansa gazed all around her, even behind on the tree trunk were small orbs of light that looked as though they had faces.  
"The world I come from isn't as organic and wild as your world," Moro was using a voice like one that reminded Sansa of her mother, Catelyn. "I've had to leave my world because humans were destroying the forests and natural habitat. They are not quite the same as people on your world. Here, you don't rely on machines."  
"Where do you come from?"  
"A place called Earth, many light years away from here. I can just pass through special wooden doors to travel to this world from another, using the paths in the forests."  
Sansa found herself getting up, no longer feeling threatened by Moro.  
"I can take you to my world if you like," Moro suggested.  
"No, I can't leave Winterfell. This is my home!"  
"As you wish" Moro replied. "There can't be any girl on Earth that is gifted with the same powers as a girl from the Stark family in Winterfell. You have warg abilities, and a connection to the wolves you befriended. You can help restore a little of the natural world to mine using your healing touch. If not, I'm afraid that my world will be destroyed because humans there will become more dangerous to animals and nature."  
Sansa didn't know what to say. She couldn't just leave here, and Moro was a strange wolf.  
"If what you're saying is true, then can I come back?"  
"Yes you can."  
Sansa briefly went with Moro through the mist, and appeared in a strange forest filled with colourful blossoms, warmth, bright sunlight, lush birds all singing, and the smells of flowery perfume. It wasn't Wolfswood. She wasn't afraid, it was wonderful here. The forest was so warm and far away. It had creatures she'd never seen before.  
It was a few months that Sansa Stark lived in the great forest with Moro and her sons, learning how to disguise herself as a wolf and yet stay human. She wore a mask, and covered her Westerosi features so that the people of Earth didn't notice her alien looks. Her hair was as bright red as rubies to the humans on Earth. It was supple here, and gravity didn't pull her like it was doing with other people and animals. She was able to jump high and spin in the air, and never fell at all but floated downwards. That was her advantage and she used this to grab things from trees and leap over rivers. Moro and her wolf sons trained Sansa the arts of healing herbs and wisdom of the Kodama spirits. She recogised how wonderful the animals were and they could talk. Moro told her that humans on Earth couldn't understand them. Humans of this world scared Sansa. They loved machines, and built factories that stunk of oil. They used thunderous weapons called cannons and guns. She avoided humans as much as she could.  
One day, she became friends with a handsome boy called Ashitaka. His village was in danger from demonic boars. He was contaminated when he touched one of those demons. She knew how to heal him but his wound festered like greyscale. This was beyond her help. Perhaps the great Spirit of the Forest could help her. When she saw this mighty horned beast, for a moment, she glimpsed the sigyl of House Baratheon. But not here, on Earth, there wasn't such a house or family. She was missing home.  
Everyone called her San.  
When the earth's energy was restored, Moro's immortal self guided San/Sansa back to her world, and to the cold north in Winterfell.  
Sansa returned to normal. The ground was hard, she couldn't do anything like she could on Earth. Moro explained how she wasn't ruled by the Earth's gravity because it wasn't her world. She just floated there. Here, at home, she couldn't.  
Sansa was overjoyed to see Jon, Bran and Arya again.  
"What's happened to you Sansa?" they asked.  
"I've been gone for years!" She told them everything.  
"But Sansa," Arya pointed. "You were only gone a few hours!"

End


End file.
